


Lovers In The Backseat

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [28]
Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: Drabble, Limousine Sex, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Mutual Masturbation, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limo smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers In The Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 28th, 2011. 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 148. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 28. ****
> 
> **Happy Birthday** . Limo sex, Milo/Adrian, as requested. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Adrian turns to look at Milo and finds a similarly bemused smile on his face. They’re in a limousine, stuck in traffic, on their way to the Emmy Awards.

Milo looks gorgeous in his tux, but Adrian thinks he’d look better out of it. 

A backseat blowjob is too dangerous, but they’ve become experts at getting off without getting caught. Milo’s cock is already making a sly appearance. Adrian reaches over to thumb the head, making Milo moan softly.

Adrian knows exactly what he’s risking as he shudders through a powerful orgasm at Milo’s hand. 

That makes it even better.


End file.
